1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle lamp assemblies, and in particular, to vehicle lamp assemblies that are aimable to position a lamp which provides illumination in a designated area.
2. Background Art
Automotive vehicles use fixed and aimable lamp assemblies to provide light within the interior of a vehicle. Conventional aimable lamps have employed a trim bezel assembly which has been used to contain movement of components housing an interior lamp or light source. Other lamp assemblies turn a lens about a fixed light source to aim light coming from the light source. Such conventional assemblies often require a significant number of components resulting in increased packaging space requirements and increased costs. Additionally, conventional lamp assemblies have housing members positioned at fixed locations relative to a light source thereby limiting the ability to adjust the width of a light beam emanating from the light source through an opening of the housing.